


Я тебя подожду

by Bad_Billy



Series: stucky+evanstan однострочники [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Billy/pseuds/Bad_Billy
Summary: Написано на фест однострочников stucky+evanstan по заявке: Т7-13 Стив\Баки. По какой-то причине Баки лишился сыворотки. Какие для него будут последствия – на усмотрение автора. ER.





	Я тебя подожду

Первым неладное замечает Стив. Баки на нескончаемый поток вопросов и озабоченных взглядов сначала отшучивается. Потом злится, убеждает, что все в порядке. Но Стив во время спаррингов все отчетливее видит, что Баки теряет скорость реакции. Быстрее устает. Он вообще устает, и это рождает в Стиве непроходящее чувство тревоги. 

Этот тяжелый, мутный страх не дает ему спать, есть, пить. Ему кажется, что он что-то упускает, но нащупать эту ниточку, ведущую к разгадке, никак не удается. Пока однажды Наташа не восклицает удивленно:

— Барнс! Да у тебя седая прядь.

Баки улыбается как-то смущенно в ответ и выжидающе смотрит на него, а у Стива как будто отрываются глаза. Он видит все, чего не замечал раньше — глубокие морщины на лбу, густую сеточку гусиных лапок у глаз. И да, у Баки в волосах чистым серебром сверкает тонкая седая прядка у виска. Стив не находит, что сказать. Он не может поверить, что пропустил это, что ответ оказался настолько пугающе прост.

Баки стареет.

— Когда ты понял? — спрашивает Стив ночью, уткнувшись в грудь Баки и мелко целуя солоноватую от пота кожу.

— Когда заживать перестало как на собаке, — отвечает Баки. — Синяки дольше сходят. Отдых нужен чаще. 

— Баки… — спрашивать, почему не сказал, как-то глупо. Потому что Стив ведь не заметил. И это даже обиднее, что не увидел того, что все время было под носом.

— А скоро у меня разовьется ревматизм. Потом подагра, — Баки замолкает на пару секунд и продолжает: — Придется купить кресло качалку, я буду читать и брюзжать, что в наши времена такого не было. Стану ворчливым старикашкой и ты от меня сбежишь, — Баки смеется, и Стив не может удержаться и улыбается.

— А в ресторанах меня будут спрашивать, что принести моему дедушке, — подхватывает он, и они смеются уже вдвоем. — Мы можем…

— Нет, Стив, не можем, — по голосу Баки понятно, что он говорит уже серьезно. — У всего должно быть начало и конец. Это правильно, так и должно быть, — добавляет он и замолкает.

Стив понимает, что Баки уже все обдумал, это его решение, его воля. Ему не остается ничего другого, кроме как принять его. Как бы ни хотелось обратного. Дать Баки решать самому — это то, чего у них больше никто не отнимет.

— И ты меня раньше времени-то не хорони, — снова смеется тот, тянет на себя, заставляя Стива поднять голову и посмотреть себе в глаза. — Я еще долго буду с тобой. А потом… — Баки целует его так нежно, что сердце щемит от любви и желания не расставаться никогда. — Потом я просто снова тебя подожду.


End file.
